


I'm Here, Always

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TerraVan Series [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He would be there for him at his side, always. No matter what unexpected events took place.





	I'm Here, Always

The sudden scream of pain is what made Terra drop the wooden Keyblade he was using to train with Kairi. His head snapped over to where the owner of the scream was and he was shocked when he saw Vanitas curled on the ground, hands clutching at his chest, his face twisted in pain as Sora was kneeled over him. The brunette's hands hovering awkwardly over him, looking unsure of it was safe to touch him. Needless to say, that question was answered for him when Unversed leaped out from pools of darkness on the ground. The older male quickly kicked into action as he ran over, Aqua and Riku already getting quick to work on destroying the Unversed but each time they did, it tore a scream of pain from the black haired male.

"Vanitas! Hey, Van it's okay- I'm here, I'm here. Listen to my voice okay?" Terra pleaded as he carefully placed a hand on Vanitas' shoulder and the other rested on his hip as he leaned down, he was completely ignoring the Unversed, he knew they wouldn't hurt him, they never had since this relationship with the smaller male started and he had full faith in the golden eyed male that he could get his Unversed under control. "Vani, I know it hurts. I know, but remember you are in control. Okay? You are the master of your own sea, the captain of your own ship. Right now, breath. Try to breath please, I'm here right by your side."

He watched carefully as the raven kept crying out in pain, his white knuckle grip on the front of his black sleeveless shirt caused his hand to shake almost uncontrollably. His gold colored eyes hidden behind his tightly shit eyelids. Terra had never seen the raven in this much pain, and it had hit so suddenly everyone was in a state of confusion. He looked up for a moment at Aqua who looked utterly shocked and worried even. Which was strange because she and Vanitas did not get along one bit. Their relationship was rocky and he knew that she didn't trust the raven. He couldn't blame her, but he also knew that Vanitas had changed. Even Ventus saw the change in him and had started to get along better with him.

With a shake of his head, the bark haired brunette looked back down at Vanitas, he slid his hand up from his shoulder into his hair. He pressed his lips to his head, his own eyes falling closed. "Easy. breath, Vanitas. Breath for me. Your okay, you can do this, I believe in you." He whispered, gently running his hand through the dark colored locks. It felt like hours before his screams dwindled down to soft cries to eventually soft whimpers one couldn't hear unless they were leaning over him like Terra currently was. When Terra opened his eyes, he almost slumped in relief when he saw the Unversed slowly flow back into the smaller male in wisps of darkness.

Eventually, the yard was clear of the creatures of negative emotions, all that could be heard was the breeze rustling the tree leaves and the occasional half choked cough that was mixed with a whimper. Carefully and ever so gently, Terra pulled away slightly and slid his arms under his shoulders and legs before lifting Vanitas up into his arms. He glanced at the other Keyblade Wielders and have them a curt nod before walking away. He knew that they would want (or demand in Aqua's case) answers as to what had just happened. Terra could worry about that later, for the moment he was more concerned for the raven in his arms.

Once inside the safety and privacy of their shared room, Terra carefully laid the still clearly tired and shaken up raven on the bed, moving to remove his shoes and socks before doing the same. However he didn't lay next to Vanitas, he stared down at the said raven, silently watichng as his breathing slowly eased and slowed down. His body relaxing and his hands clutching at his chest eventually releasing their hold. Once Vanitas was calmed down, Terra allowed himself to relax. He leaned over the smaller male once again, pressing his face against the dark, soft locks of hair. He smiled softly and warmly when he saw golden colored Iris staring up at him. Pulling away, Terra sat up straight and used his knuckles to gently caress his cheek. This got a soft purr from the raven and it even got him to lean into the touch.

"You scared me, Van," Terra whispered, moving to lay on his side, making sure to lay in front of the raven and block his view of their bedroom door. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched as the Raven scooted closer until he was tucked up against his chest. With his free arm, the bigger male draped it over his waist and held him close. They stayed like that, silent, soaking up each other's company, Terra gently tracing random patterns on the smaller male's lower back, hip and arm neither his finger tips. For a moment, Terra believed that Vanitas had actually drifted off to sleep, which he wouldn't blame him for, considering how serious that episode was. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt the smaller male give his collarbone a quick kiss. "You feel okay? Do you need anything?"

Vanitas shook his head slowly. He cleared his throat first before he responded. "No, no I'm okay. I'm alright," he mumbled, his tone sleep heavy which got a chuckle out of the bigger male. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin training. I know Kairi needs all the lessons she can get-"

"Hey, none of that." Terra cut in with a gentle but still scolding tone. He pulled the other closer, dropping his head down and kissing his cheek. "Your health is more important and she knows that. They all know that. Sleep, you exausghted and we can talk later."

"But-" the raven was cut off when Terra pressed his lips to his own gently. When he pulled away, Vanitas pouted but didn't dare argue further. He merely nodded, allowing his eyes to close and quickly falling into a heavy slumber.

Terra sighed, squeezing the smaller male slightly as he rearranged himself so he was now laying down completely. These episodes were something that they had all anticipated and had been warned about by Master Yin Sid. But to witness it, it sent a chill down Terra's spine. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. For now, Vanitas was alright, he was sleeping soundly, he knew he felt safe and that for now is all that mattered.

"I'm here for you Van...always will be."


End file.
